The Wizard and the Hybrid
by gizago
Summary: The Volturi seek their revenge against the Cullens by ordering the kidnapping of Renesmee but everything does not go to plan and an animesiac Renesmee escapes and is found by Harry Potter who adopts her. Until 12 years later when the Cullens find their missing child. All cannon pairings except for Harry who will probaly be with Leah.
1. Chapter 1

The Wizard and the Hybrid

Consequences, every action we take in life has them, be they good or bad it is something we cannot escape. This is something that the Olympic coven in Forks Washington knew all too well. Recently a member of the coven named Edward had gotten a young mortal woman by the name Bella pregnant.

There were many consequences to this action one of which lead to the near death of said mortal. The birth had also led to the arrival of the Volturi in Forks to judge the Olympic coven on the crime of having created an immortal child, when what they had actually created was a hybrid child of both races. This had forced them to gather an army to guard their precious charge.

The presence of this army while it had no doubt scared away the Volturi without any fighting, but it had also shown them that there was a coven which could now match them for power and this was not going to sit well with the self-proclaimed leaders of the vampire world.

They had therefore decided to take their revenge not though force of arms, but by proving that they could have anything they desired by taking away the young hybrid Renesmee. At least that was the plan, but plans like all things have their flaws, and in this case Renesmee's unique heritage would change things.

_**Six Months after Volturi-Cullen stand off **_

It had taken months for the team of six to be assembled, some of the most stealth driven and strongest vampires in the world had been gathered to perform a raid on the Cullen household.

Decisions had been made on who to pick and how to go about taking the hybrid by vampires outside the Volturi. Just like Victoria had done to avoid Alice's visions.

A unique formula had been developed which could temporarily mask a vampire's unique scent to both wolves and others of their kind so that they could approach the house unhindered and then they waited.

Observing the Cullen's habits, the team worked out the best opportunity for grabbing the girl waiting until only the mother figure of the Cullen family was there to protect her. They quickly pounced! The first three vampires went after Esme grabbing her initially in an advanced judo throw followed up by ripping one of her arms off making the sound of cracking glass.

Nothing that would kill her of course, as if a death were to occur, even the Volturi doubted the threat of harm to Renesmee would stop the Cullen's starting a war which they were now not sure that they could win, but enough to incapacitate her, as the other three quickly grabbed the Girl who had attempted to flee. Slamming her head into the ground and without the enhanced durability of a true vampire it quickly knocked the young hybrid out leaving her to be bound in chains.

And like they had arrived they left, the only trace of their presence a bound Esme begging for anyone to arrive, to stop them but by the time the first of the Cullen and shape shifter parties were out hunting down the ones who had took the child that they all loved, like an unstoppable force they were already gone and it would be twenty years until they saw her again a changed woman with a different Father.

The team that had taken her quickly made their war to a private airstrip where a private plane fuelled and waiting to take off awaited them. As they quickly got underway back to Volterra via a single stop in London for refuelling the occupants finally began to relax. And celebrate mentally the reward they would receive from the Volturi for completing their mission.

It was to this environment a confused and terrified Renesmee would wake up too with a form of amnesia know as Post-Traumatic amnesia caused from the head wound she had received earlier, from this amnesia she had lost all personal memories such as those of her family but not procedural such as how to talk.

In this bedazzled state all Renesmee could remember about her personally was her name. But using a hybrids great mental acumen she quickly realized that this wasn't normal being bound to a chair. Fortunately for her the Vampires had underestimated the strength of a hybrid, which she planned to take full advantage of when the plane landed.

When the plane finally landed in London all Renesmee could think about was this was her moment. As the door opened to the black night sky so that the vampire could leave the plane to refuel it, she made her move.

Quickly breaking the cuffs which bound her hands and feet together, she landed a solid blow on the vampire holding her causing him to stumble backwards. She then made a dive out the open door and ran off quickly into the night.

As she ran into London proper she was unfortunately faced with the problem that the vampires were not going to give up that easily, and with a full vampires speed and strength they were quickly gaining on her. Also due to the time of night they didn't have to hold back as no one was around to see them as they began to throw rubbish bins and other objects to trip her up.

She also didn't dear call for help as even without her memories she had quickly realized ordinary humans would be slaughtered against her captors. But finally as she ran she stumbled across a set of invisible runes, a set of wards which one of the most powerful members of a race which even the Volturi feared (and had gone to great lengths to keep hidden from the majority of their race) had set up to protect his neighbourhood.

The chasing vampires eventually managed to grab her and just as the thoughts of death began to sink in, a popping sound was heard, followed by a very serious voice saying "Now what are vampires doing in my neighbourhood and hunting a child, now I don't think I can let that happen".

As the first vampire began to move to kill what appeared to be an impudent human. A blast of green fire rolled across him turning him to dust. Following this as his comrades turned and charged the Man they were prevented from hitting him by the air himself which seemed to have turned to titanium in front of him..

He then began to shout words that were in a language foreign to Renesmee, words such as Reducto and Incendio and Renesmee could only look in awe as he made quick work of the six vampires' though gouts of flame and waves of force. After this he turned his gaze on her and said "Hi my names Harry Potter, now little one what's yours".

**This is my first Fanfic so please be nice on the reviews but helpful writing hints would be appreciated. I plan of having Harry adopt the amnesiac Renesmee and raise her until she stops aging where he forces her to go to high school and guess who she meets but the Cullen's. Just to let you know as well this is not slash. **


	2. Chapter 2

**12 years later**

It was the shaking that woke her up. The feeling of a very small but definitely not human hand shaking her awake, "Kreacher" she groaned "Go away!" "But mistress its mistresses first day of school and Master Harry says to Kreacher wake up mistress and if Kreacher doesn't wake young mistress Master Harry says Kreacher is to pour cold water on her".

"Fine" Renesmee finally bit out "but you tell Father he is an evil, evil man and I hate him". "I heard that" shouted a distinctly male voice from down the hallway. "I know" she shouted back.

She then turned to Kreacher and said "make sure you burn his breakfast today". "Yes mistress" said Kreacher as he popped away with a smile. As Renesmee slowly slipped out of bed and into the shower her mind began to wander back to the circumstances that had led her into this life she lived.

_Flashback _

_"Hi my names Harry Potter, now little one what's yours" remarked the strange man to__ Renesmee. "Renesmee" she managed to gasp out followed quickly by "how did you do that, you beat them without breaking a sweat it was like magic". _

_Following this the man raised his hand and said "guilty as charged". "You mean it really was magic" she almost yelled "Yes" Harry she supposed spoke "Now where can we find you parents". _

_After hearing this suddenly she began to cry and then suddenly Harry was there putting her arms around her asking what was wrong. "I don't remember, I can't remember anything" she managed to finally gasp out. _

"_There, There" Harry said as he rubbed her hair "I'm sure we can find them or if not there's always something magical I can do to find them" and suddenly there in those arms for the first time since she had woken up Renesmee finally felt that everything was going to be alright._

_Flashback end _

And searched they had. Harry had first taken her to the police station where he had filled a missing persons report with the muggles saying that he had found a missing child.

When that hadn't worked and no one had come forward to claim her, Harry had taken her to St Mungo's where they had unfortunately been informed while it was possible to reverse memory loss caused by magic in some cases, it was impossible to reverse memory loss caused by psychological or natural causes they had then informed Harry who was apparently quite famous among wizards, that while her memories may come back they may not as well and she may have to prepare for a life without any of her earliest memories, they hadn't returned yet.

While Harry and she were searching for her birth family they had discovered a couple of interesting things about her. One Renesmee was definitely not human she was super strong, was very fast and a variety of other abilities such as being able to put thoughts into someones head smashing though their occulumency shield something that had terrified her adopted Father the first time she had done it.

And secondly that she was aging at a much accelerated rate. Harry was terrafied, thinking that by her 40th birthday she may already have been dead from old age and began to look into a range of cures for her, he even trying to build a philosopher's stone to save her.

Fortunately by the time she what was around they estimated as her seventh birthday she suddenly stopped aging, and hadn't aged a day since and was by the looks of it stuck as a seventeen year old for however long she managed to live, which was looking like it may be a while as it seemed she may in fact be immortal. It was also at this time that Renesmee had begun calling Harry "Dad" which he had almost burst into tears the first time she said it.

Another discovery made by finding out she was immortal was that Renesmee was a hybrid vampire/human something that had caused a stir with the Unspeakables in the Department of Mysteries. Fortunately her Father had used his influence and managed to stop them running any major tests on her.

What they discovered from these tests was something that still haunted Renesmee thoughts to this day. This was that she had probably killed her own mother in birth by ripping her way out of her womb! They also found out while looking into it that there was a Vampire named Joham who had become obsessed with creating a new race of immortal vampire/human hybrids needless to say Renesmee suddenly had no wish to meet with her biological relatives after having read about what he had done to women including what he had obviously done to her mother.

Which lead her to today her first day of high school as she hopped out of the shower and began to dress, why someone might ask is a genius hybrid with a photographic memory attending high school. If Renesmee was the one asked she would probably answer with a simple "My father is a Tyrant".

The idea of Renesmee attending high school had come from her Aunt Hermione who had convinced her father like the literal witch she was that Renesmee needed to make more friends outside of her adopted family who were all witches and wizards.

While Renesmee thought this was the most stupid, idiotic and downright dumb idea in the history of ideas apparently her father didn't and the next day after following the disscussion Aunty Hermione she was abruptly informed by her Dad that she would be attending London Prep an upscale private school in the heart of London.

Renesmee had tried everything to get out of it from begging and puppy dog eyes to calling the school and pretending to be her mother to cancel her place. Unfortunately nothing worked so here she was walking down the hall of 12 Grimmauld Pl in the ugliest uniform ever imagined to prepare for her day of doom.

As she walked into the kitchen she noticed her Father reading the front page of the Daily Prophet with an image of himself on the front which said HARRY POTTER MOST ELIGIBLE BACHELOR OF THE YEAR. "So still number one" she almost laughed as she saw the look of disgust on his face. "Unfortunately yes but hey at least this year I am not secretly having an affair with your Aunt Hannah behind your Uncle Neville's back" referring to last year's list when Rita Skeeter came up with the idea that he wasn't married because he was having an affair with his best friends wives.

Renesmee quickly sat down and grabbed her breakfast from Kreacher a nice English breakfast with a glass of lion's blood on the side. "So kiddo" her father said in a far too cheerful voice "Ready for your big Day". "No" she managed to grind out "And just to ask again why do I have to go, it's not like I am ever going to live in the Muggle world".

"No you're probably not but since you are still only 16 and by law you have to listen to me you are going and that's final". "Fine" she slurped out as she finished off her blood "Can we go now". "Sure thing" her father spoke as he stood from his chair "do you want to take the Porsche".

"Of course" Renesmee almost shouted "If I have to go at least let me turn up in style" as she grabbed her bag and made her way down to the garage. The Porsche was one of her Fathers few big spends, after inheriting both the Potter and Black fortunes her Father was rich enough so that he would never have to work another day if he wanted to. But to his credit he had decided to become an Auror for the Ministry of Magic and the two off them lived a fairly modest lifestyle.

The two exception being once a year Renesmee being let loose with her Father credit card in the mall on the day he found her being attacked by vampires and the other being once a year on his birthday buying an expensive Muggle car as a way to get back at his Uncle Vernon who had always judged people on how much their car was worth this year it was a Porsche 911.

"You know" her father said on the drive to her school "I am only forcing you to do this because I think it will help you fit in better". "I know Dad" she muttered as they rounded the last corner to her destination "But that doesn't mean I have to like it either".

As they finally drove up the road to her new school all she could think about was the butterflies, would she be like, will she lose control and try to suck a muggles blood and a whole variety of thoughts along those line.

"Hey" her father spoke noticing her nerves "I love you Renesmee and everyone at that school will too and if they don't well it's only for two years then it will all go back to normal". "I know Dad and Love you too, see you tonight "As she hopped out the car and made her way up to the school. Little did they both know that after this year nothing would be the same again?

**Here's my next update probably not my greatest work now a question do people want me to create a new chapter between this one and the first showing more on how Renesmee grew up with a lot of Father Daughter moments in Flashback or should I spread out the Flashbacks throughout the story showing her growing up. Just to let you know these will probably just be fluff pieces. Next update is probably going to be around 8k words so expect a bit of a wait **


	3. Chapter 3

2 months later

Renesmee had now been attending London prep for two months, and for all the reluctance she had initially for attending high school she now loved every moment of it. While her Father was had begun to truly regret ever suggesting the idea, beginning from the day when she brought her first male friend to their home.

While Renesmee would never actually date any of them no matter how much they hinted watching her father go insane when she brought a boy round was well worth. Renesmee had made to very good friends had high school, the first was Cassandra Daniels who had bright blonde hair and the typical blonde body but was definitely not an airhead coming second in class after Renesmee every time.

The other was Jack Shepard who was hilarious, not your typical jock Jack was the class clown with short brown hair, his one flaw was that he had a huge not so well hidden crush on her and while Renesmee didn't believe in fairy tales surprisingly since the world she lived in was full of them, she did believe in soul mates and Jack definitely wasn't hers.

Unfortunately for her though not all was going as well on the home front, a death eater had named Antonin Dolohov had escaped Azkaban having sworn vengeance on her Father for the dark lord. So not only was her Dad working overtime and she had to worry that he would not come home every night, which she wouldn't admit to anyone but her Dad sometimes left her crying in bed at night.

She also was surrounded by a 24/7 Auror guard charged with her protection so now she didn't have any privacy at all. Finally on top of all this "Satan" as she referred to Ginevra Weasley was trying to get back with her Father and one of the flaws of having a photographic memory was that she could still remember her first meeting with "Satan"

_Flashback_

"_What is wrong with you Harry!" yelled Ginny "You can't just go taken in strays of the street". "She has nowhere else to go" he sighed "What would you have me do kick her out back on the street". "No! But there are orphanages, foster care and a whole range of options why do you have to care for her". _

_"Because she has no one and I sure as hell no what that like from my time with the Dursleys so there is no way in Hell I am letting anyone else go through that if I can help It" replied Harry. "Well what about us there is no way in hell that I am ready for a child" Ginny roared "So it's either her or me, make a choice Harry cause one of us is walking out the door". _

_Harry turned his eyes away from Ginny not able to look her in the eyes something Ginny immediately picked up on. "So that's how it is going to be then you are willing to throw everything away for a little foundling? Well fine I know when I'm not wanted" Ginny screamed and marched straight past Renesmee who had been attracted by the yelling slamming the front door shut behind her. Harry slowly walked into the hall immediately noticing Renesmee with tears streaming down her face he scooped her up and began crying as well"._

_Flashback End_

It had taken many conversations with her Dad for her to accept that Ginny leaving wasn't her fault and that their relationship had been moving that way anyway they had both wanted differnt things, Harry a family and Ginny fame, but ever since Renesmee had not been able to stand the sight of Ginny for what she had done to her Father. So at the moment her personal life was definitely in a mess. Fortunately she had one good thing to look forward to and that was a Trip to Ireland that the class was taking in a couple of weeks that had just been announced in class. Now all she had to do was convince her over protective Dad to let her go.

**Elsewhere**

Harry was in trouble. This wasn't something he was used to admitting being the only current Level 5 magician in England, but when you are all alone surrounded by one escaped death eater and a multitude of others who apparently managed to avoid having their Dark ties revealed, and were trying to sacrifice you to resurrect Voldemort you could admit you were in a bit of trouble.

The day had actually started out fairly well, He had got to the office where they finally received their first lead on the location of Antonin Dolohov, so he and a couple of Aurors had gone to check it out but when they arrived they good immediately tell something was wrong as anti-apparition and anti-portkey wards raised up around them.

His two partners had quickly been taken down with a couple of curses, if they were allright he didnt know. While he had only just managed to conjure a wall in front of him in time. So right now he was forced to hide inside a thin trench as cures went flying over his head. Harry suddenly noticed a death eater moving to the left of him so he quickly managed to cast a Reducto right in his chest before he could have a chance to block it, taking him out of the fight permanently.

Following this he waved his wand in a half semi-circle conjuring a massive wall of wall of flame that rushed towards the death eaters. Then with a quick Avis charm he conjured a flock of birds surrounding him to be used as interceptors for the killing curse, finally he created his patronus and sent Prongs on to the ministry to get back up.

He then quickly stood up casting a high-powered scorching charm he managed to burn back the skin of a death eater forcing him to drop his wand. He then dodged a conjured boulder that was flying towards him and one of his avis birds intercepted a killing curse meant for him. Following this he began to duel three death eaters at once, forgoing all attempts a subtlety now he quickly ripped his way through their shields with over powered reducto's and bombarding curses.

He then intercepted a hurdling hex with a protego and followed that up with an expelliarmus which ripped the wand out of that wizard's hand. He was then confronted with both Antonin Dolohov and three of his followers who immediately began to taunt him as they dulled. "Come on little Potty going to die like your poor parents too" spoke one of the masked death eaters.

Well Harry wasn't going to accept that and quickly overwhelmed her with a flurry of spells and managed to transfigure the masked fool into a toad, all the while dodging spells from all around him. Unfortunately it seemed for every Death Eater he took out their seemed another to take their place and so Harry was getting fairly desperate by this time having taken down at least 15 other witches and wizards but more just seemed to be pouring out of the woodwork.

It began to look like Harry was going to have to go all out and boy did he hate to do that and not just because it left him bed rested for weeks on end normally, But just as he was about to any way, he heard the sound he had been waiting for a sound that sounded awfully lot like the reverberating sound of metal hitting metal which meant that the apparition wards had fallen and finally with the sound of popping that the Calvary had arrived as Aurors started to poor in hitting death eaters with stunning charms.

Harry noticed that now that the odds were against him Antonin Dolohov was attempting to make a run for it and hit him with a slug vomiting hex just like Ron had been in their second year. "Well Harry" said Ron as he walked up to him "that's definitely an unusual punishment" observing Dolohov lying on the ground vomiting slugs.

"Why thank you Ron it's in your memory after all" and at that Ron just had to laugh. "Come on mate" Ron replied time to get you to St Mungo's for a quick check up, as Ron grabbed him to side along apparate him to the hospital. "Wait" spoke Harry "what about Finch and Daniels, will they be alright" referring to the two Aurors who had accompanied him here.

"Daniels looks fine, just a stunner" replied Ron "but Finch looks like he was hit by a killing curse" Ron looked down sadly. "Bugger" swore Harry "Does he have any Family" he asked Ron. "I don't think so" he replied sadly "but I'll look into it" as they then disappeared with a Pop.

**I know I said I would do a big update next time. Unfortunately I have exams coming up and have to study so heres what I Have so Far. Also In Regards to Level 5 Wizard Reference I Will explain in a later chapter but heres the basic Idea**

**Lv 0- Muggle**

**Lv1- Squib or Vampire with Gift**

**Lv2- Very weak Wizard/Witch i.e Merope Gaunt**

**Lv3- Average Wizard/Witch i.e Ron**

**Lv4- Above Average Witch/Wizard i.e Hermione**

**Lv5- Very powerful almost Unstoppable Wizard 3 or 4 born every generation and reason why other magical races fear Witches and Wizards i.e Harry, Dumbledore, Voldemort, Founders etc **

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

The sight of Kreacher opening the door to two unknown Aurors filled Renesmee's heart with dread.

She had always known that what her Father did was dangerous; in fact it had given her nightmares for the majority of her childhood. But eventually the nightmares had faded but right now all those horrible thoughts that had haunted her dreams as a child sprung to mind.

Until finally one of the Auror said the three words she longed to here; "Your Fathers fine".

Upon here hearing those words Renesmee slid back against the stairwell and let out the breath, she hadn't known she had been holding.

After a few moments one the Auror interrupted her thoughts saying " We are here to escort you to Saint Mungo's, so is there anything you need to grab" and faster than the eye could see, literally in her case, Renesmee shot down the stairs grabbed the Auror's arm and prepared for to be squeezed like a tube of toothpaste as the Auror and his partner apparated to St Mungos.

It showed just why Renesmee hated her father job as she immediately raced away from her Auror guards who let out a startled yelp,and went raced to the stairs and up to the fourth floor where she had visited her father far to many times before.

As she raced up to the information desk she practically yelled to the Medi-witch "Harry Potter, which ward" and as no sooner had the words "ward nine" left her lips Renesmee was already there, practically jumping on her father as she leapt in with a flying hug.

As soon as Harry glimpsed the blurred speed trail left by his daughter he immediately smiled as she threw his arms around him and he patted her on the back as he spoke softly that he was okay.

This had become something of a ritual for them ever since harry had been first submitted to St Mungo's and she had discovered what that meant even in cases like today where there was absolutely nothing wrong with him she still did it.

And he would never complained about this little reminder that she would always be the little girl he had found wandering on the streets of London.

When Renesmee finally let go she softly spoke to her father " This is why you need to leave the Aurors".

"Otherwise I am going to be stuck doing this for the rest of my life" she let out in a small chuckle.

"And would that be such a bad thing" Harry replied as he stood up " And anyway It's not like anything happened, I just came in for a little check up after a small fight, I don't know why they even went to grab you".Failing to mention that one of is follow Auror's had died today.

" I know" Renesmee replied " But you're not invincible and I would like to see you try surviving a killing curse for the third time" as they walked out of the ward.

" I know, neither would I. Look I'll make you a promise that I will start to look into a desk job for a change" Harry spoke "but it will take some time"

"Thanks Dad that's all I ask" said Renesmee as they walked up to the reception and her dad was given a discharge.

"All right then now Knight bus or apparition" Harry asked as they made their way out.

"Seriously dad do you even have to ask" as they walked outside" even if they weren't blood related Renesmee had definitly inherited her fathers hatred for all forms of instantaneous transportation.

"When have I ever liked apparition". As Harry pulled out his wand to summon the bus

"Oh I don't know" Harry laughed "How about the time we went to Paris and you begged me to apparate so that you wouldn't waste any time getting to the shopping." he said as they waited for the bus.

"Do you have to bring that up every time" she growled out "One time I said I wanted to apparate and you have not let it go since" as they bus pulled up and they continued their argument all the way home.

**I Know it's been a long time and this chapter is a bit of a let down so I am sorry. But I am Back and have already planned out the next chapter where Renesmee takes a trip to Ireland, and we meet an Irish coven of vampires. And then the next chapter after that we meet the Cullens again finally and the story really starts up. Also the chapter will be getting longer from here on out.**

**See you Next time on the Wizard and The Hybrid **


End file.
